


Poison

by risinggundam



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risinggundam/pseuds/risinggundam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet I did back in 2009 in highschool. Originally posted on my FF.net account and DeviantArt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Not made for any kind of Profit. Capcom owns Biohazard/Resident Evil.

I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL

POISON

Claire's P.o.V: Damn and love this heart of mine; cursed and blessed it is for loving him. The enemy of my brother Chris Redfield; the defiler of life, bringer of death and yet life; Albert Wesker. How could he twist my heart, my mind like this? I could only feel venomous hate for the man; but now my heart is devoted wholly to him. His poisons, the T-Virus, the G-Virus, and the T-Veronica Virus run through my veins. My heart is closed to the kindness of man. I am now like him; a tyrant. He did enlighten me on the truth of humanity. Wesker showed me their true face; humans are such savages, nothing more than bothersome insects on this earth. They waste what they have and have the gall to ask for more.   
Such greedy vile creatures! Now that I look back at my human life, it was never truly fulfilling. I dropped out of college, my parents died when I was young, I never really saw my brother Chris a lot; he was always away. Days after Albert showed me the truth, I told him of my desires. I may now be considered evil; but I was still a woman. I will never regret what we did that night. It was months after that night that the fruits of our dark union were born.   
Beautiful baby twins, one a boy and the other a girl. The boy, our son we named Agni. Our daughter we named Vespa. Named after Goddesses of fire, their beauty was as fiery as their names. Their names were fitting, for they were born in a world on fire. People were being burned alive by their hate, their greed, and their stupidity. Wesker and I found it fitting that most of humanity would end this way. They preyed upon others and the others preyed back. Humanity is a vicious cycle of hatred and destruction. Always killing, always destroying, they never learn, they never listen. Years ago I would've disagreed with this, but I've been shown the truth.  
Enough about all this, for it is in the past. I hear some foot steps behind me and a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. His heady scent washes over my senses.  
"Dear Heart, why do you have such a retrospective look upon your face?" I take a breath and turn around in his arms to face him.  
"Albert, I was just thinking about how we came to be. How we; once sworn enemies, are now lovers. It's not something that occurs normally everyday." He chuckles darkly and slightly tightens his hold on me. I tilt my head in slight confusion at his actions.  
"Claire; my dear, dark heart, when has anything in this world been normal? No, that world of pre-concepted ideals of normalcy and what is right and wrong is gone now. The world we have now is as it should have been. This is a world, a world without greed, without injustice; a true venerable paradise made by our hands. Dear Heart shed no more tears for the corrupt world of the past." I laugh bitterly.   
That world of the past, which I once treasured, has no significance to me. A cruel world of deceits such as it deserved to end in the flames of the Uruboros Virus. The Uruboros Virus is the product of Wesker's genius; it killed off the portions of humanity that had genetics that could not adapt to it. In essence; it cleansed the world of a great deal of impurities. If my brother Chris were alive now; what would he think of me now? Would I be a hideous infected demon to him or would I still be his beloved little sister?


End file.
